


A Deep Breath

by KaytiKazoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s07e13 What We're Fighting For, Fluff, Multi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: In the year gap of the series finale, Bobbi and Hunter find their way home to FitzSimmons, and get a surprise when they get there.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	A Deep Breath

They got the message when they were in India, wrapping up a case. It was a very specific frequency, coded with a specific passphrase only the four of them knew. All it said was _come home_ with a set of coordinates. 

“Home?” Bobbi asked. “Is it real?” 

“It’s from them,” Hunter confirmed. “Their frequency, their passcode. They want us to come home.” 

“Can we?” 

Her voice was small, and hopeful. 

“I think we can.” 

She tipped her head back and kissed him. 

“Home,” she repeated. 

They got the next flight to Scotland, and then followed their GPS to a small cottage in Perthshire. Jemma had mentioned it once, only once, in a quiet moment in bed, that they wanted to settle down in Perthshire. 

“God, it’s been so long since I’ve seen them,” Bobbi breathed out as they pulled into the driveway next to a parked car. “I don’t even know how this is going to work, what to say to them, how to act. I don’t know if they still want us.” 

“They asked us to come home, Bob,” Hunter assured her. “They want us here. Now, come on.” 

He parked and stepped out of the car. There was a hesitation to Bobbi’s movements, but she stepped out, too, and followed him to the front door. It opened before they got there, and there was Fitz. His hair was longer, and his beard scruffier, and there was something _different_ about him, older, more mature. 

“You’re here,” he breathed out. “You’re _here_.” 

Hunter stepped forward first, and pulled Fitz into a hug. The last time he’d seen Fitz, he was tucking him into a stasis chamber. There was so much that they’d missed in each other’s lives. There were lines on Fitz’s face that Hunter wasn’t familiar with yet, but he’d learn them again. 

“God, I missed you,” Fitz whispered, squeezing him, and then stepping away. He stared at Hunter for a moment, as if memorizing him, too. “Come in. Come in. There’s so much to tell you.” 

He dragged Hunter inside, and gestured Bobbi in after them. Fitz shut the front door, and then, taking both of their hands, led them through the house. He paused at the back door with a smile. 

“We were gone a while, longer than you might expect, and – well, there’s someone you should meet.” 

He opened the back door and gestured them out. The first thing Hunter saw was Jemma, standing in the sunshine, her smile wide and unafraid. Her hair was long, left loose, and she looked _happy_. The second thing Hunter saw was a little girl, bright blonde hair, big blue eyes, no older than five years old, giggling as she raced around the garden. 

“Her name is Alya,” Fitz said from beside them. Jemma turned, and gasped. 

“Hunter. Bobbi,” she said. 

The little girl stopped as Jemma practically ran over to them. She grabbed Hunter with one arm and Bobbi with the other, drawing them into her grasp. 

“My loves,” she whispered. “Oh, my sweet loves, you’re here.” 

“We are,” Bobbi whimpered, and buried herself into the embrace. 

“Mama,” the little girl, _Alya_ asked. Hunter turned to watch Fitz lift her up onto his hip. “Who are they?” 

“Well, little monkey,” Fitz said, and Hunter had never heard his voice so soft. “Remember those stories we told you about our very good, special friends, Hunter and Bobbi?” 

The little girl nodded. 

“These are those special friends. This is Hunter.” 

Jemma released them and Hunter turned to the little girl. 

“Hi,” Hunter said. “It’s nice to meet you, Alya.” 

“And this is Bobbi.” 

“Hello,” Bobbi said. She looked awkward, not used to being around kids any more than Hunter himself was. 

“They’re going to be staying with us from now on,” Jemma said. “Because we love them, like we love each other, and we want them in our lives.” 

“Okay,” Alya said. 

“Is that okay?” Fitz asked. “If they stay?” 

“Yeah,” she said. “Can we have a tea party with them?” 

“Of course, sweet girl,” Jemma said. “That sounds like a brilliant idea.” 

Hunter watched as Fitz passed Alya off to Jemma to head inside to start a kettle for tea. He could hear Alya chattering to her the entire way. 

“How is she possible?” Bobbi asked. “We have not been gone for – what, five years?” 

“It’s, it’s a long story,” Fitz said, “but we stepped out of the timeline for a bit, took a break from saving the world, from dying and grieving and fearing, and we just lived for a while. Ahh, Jemma and I are married now, and I died. But – that's for a different time. We, well, it’s a long story. We’ve got time, but I’m so glad you’re here now to be a part of the story.” 

Hunter reached out and took his hand. 

“It’s good to be home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the series finale tonight, and was struck by a MOOD, you know?  
> If you want to cry about FitzSimmons family feels, find me on tumblr as kaytikazoo <3
> 
> Entirely inspired by [ClementineWhy's gifset](https://clementinewhy.tumblr.com/post/626383811468574720)
> 
> -k


End file.
